EL RELAMPAGO NEGRO
by ManUzuNami
Summary: es una historia tipo que hubiera pasado si, pero con un toque de mi retorcida mente
1. Chapter 1

Una Historia diferente, el relámpago negro de la hoja.

Hola amigos, probablemente nadie lea esto jeje, bueno este es mi primer fic espero y les guste.

Nos remontamos a la aldea oculta entre las hojas en una noche oscura, todo parecía tranquilo, la aldea rebosaba de júbilo y de festejos por todas partes después de todo hoy se cumplía otro año más desde que el 4to Hokage Minato Namikaze acabo con el zorro demoniaco de nueve colas (Kyuby) en algún callejón oscuro un niño se escondía entre las sombras, el nombre de este infante era Naruto, así sin más no tenía un apellido, se decía que este niño era la reencarnación de aquel demonio que había atacado la aldea hacia tanto tiempo atrás, ya que este niño nació exactamente ese mismo día, irónicamente, los 2 niños del Hokage también habían nacido ese día, ellos eran tratados como los príncipes de la aldea.

Naruto tenía una cabellera rubia con las puntas rojizas, los ojos tan azules como dos gotas de agua, con la pupila rasgada, 3 cicatrices en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes, y desafortunadamente un físico pequeño, débil y muy desnutrido.

A los 3 años fue corrido del orfanato ya que se temía que el demonio influenciara en los otros niños, así que desde entonces ha estado viviendo en un pequeño departamento que le Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sartobi en contra de los deseos del consejo y del mismo Minato logró conseguirle al infante para que viviera.

En la actualidad Naruto tiene 5 años, todos los días busca comida en la basura y en ocasiones un hombre y su hija le dan de comer en su pequeño restaurante de Ramen.

Algo que nunca nadie se explicó era el cómo aprendió a hablar y a caminar, ya que nunca nadie le enseño nada de eso, a decir verdad, la respuesta era un tanto simple, las personas de la aldea no estaban tan erradas en sus juicios, Naruto tenía en su interior a Kyubi, fue este demonio quien le enseñó a Naruto lo que necesitaba saber para poder hablar y para caminar, aunque claro esto no fue tarea fácil.

El cómo se conocieron estas dos figuras es una historia algo curiosa, un día mientras Kyubi pensaba en como vengarse de Konoha por haberlo mantenido preso durante tantos años en contenedor tras contenedor, que solo lo miraban como una fuente de poder, cuando de pronto paso, escucho el llanto de un infante, un ruido chillante y molesto, especialmente para el con sus sentidos desarrollados, el cómo llegó ahí, pues se debe a que ese día cuando una de las mujeres del orfanato cargo a Naruto, cuando él bebe Naruto abrió los ojos, al ver esos ojos tan azules con la pupila rasgada del susto, la mujer soltó al infante, propiciándole un golpe que podría llegar a ser mortal o muy dañino para un niño de unos pocos días de nacido, volviendo al primer encuentro de nuestras dos figuras, el Kyubi se acercó lento, por la falta del chakra que le había sido arrebatado, a los barrotes de su cerca para saber de dónde provenía tan irritante sonido, al llegar noto al pequeño llorando, al gruñirle con intenciones homicidas, el niño se detuvo, en su enorme inocencia, el niño se mantiene observando la enorme jaula frente a él y a aquellos enormes ojos rojos detrás de ellas, a como pudo, el infante se arrastró hasta la jaula, por fortuna para Naruto, el Kyubi estaba demasiado débil como para hacerle daño más allá de los barrotes de la jaula, en ese momento la mirada tan tranquila y tan serena del niño, fuera de todo miedo hacia la enorme bestia, el Kyubi pudo sentir algo que nunca había sentido, ternura, por alguna razón que él no entendió en ese momento dejó su odio hacia los humanos de lado y desapareció su instinto asesino, entonces, él bebe Naruto casi como si lo entendiera cruzó los barrotes, en ese momento Kyubi extendió su palma mirando hacia arriba, el niño subió por su palma a como pudo sujetándose de los mechones de cabello rojizo del demonio, una vez en la palma el Kyubi se lo acercó a su rostro el pequeño sonrió una vez más frente a él, se acurruco entre su suave pelaje y se hecho a dormir plácidamente, el enorme demonio no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta que ese pequeño cachorro humano había despertado su instinto paternal, ese día fue el día que el juro cuidar y proteger a ese niño tanto como el pudiera.

Fue el mismo Kyubi quien le enseño a Naruto a hablar y a caminar, incluso por las noches le contaba historias de sus anteriores contenedores antes de dormir, el Kyubi se volvió como una especie de hermano mayor para el niño.

Retomando con la situación el niño se ocultaba en un callejón oscuro, se escondía de un grupo enfurecido de aldeanos y algunos ninja de bajo rango, o bueno eso hacia hasta que uno de los aldeanos gritó -véanlo allí está el demonio, tras él- en ese momento Naruto retomo su huida, a como pudo trato de escapar, le fue imposible, antes de darse cuenta estaba a las afueras de la aldea rodeado por aldeanos y algunos ninjas, en ese momento el solo podía decir una cosa -¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que se escuchó hasta que comenzó, en su subconsciente el Kyubi solo se tragaba su coraje y sus ganas de matarlos a todos por hacerle eso a su hermanito, exacto, los aldeanos y los ninjas estaban atacando a Naruto de las maneras más bestiales posibles, algunos lo golpeaban con palos que tenían clavos, otros con kunais, shurikens y alguna que otra herramienta de trabajo, después de algunos minutos que para Naruto parecieron horas dejaron de golpearlo y atacarlo, se retiraron a seguir celebrando y embriagándose prometiendo que sería peor la próxima vez que lo vieran cerca de sus casas.

Esa misma noche los ambu personales del Sandaime llevaron a Naruto a un hospital y le informaron a Hiruzen, cuando le informaron él estaba en compañía de su ex alumno Jiraiya, el Gama Sannin, una vez llegaron al hospital Jiraiya se maldijo por lo que el Yondaime estaba permitiendo, lleno de angustia por el niño, el sannin le pidió a su maestre Hiruzen que le permitiera llevarse al niño con él, una vez que se recuperara claro está, en el momento Hiruzen se negó a tales palabras, Naruto era como su nieto como sería posible que el no pudiera cuidarlo.

Un par de días más tarde con Naruto más recuperado y tras una gran insistencia de Jiraiya sobre volverlo un gran Shinobi que algún dia protegería la aldea, tras preguntarle a Naruto que era lo que él deseaba, Hiruzen acepto la propuesta de Jiraiya.

Esa misma noche un decidido Jiraiya y un joven Naruto de apenas 5 años se fueron de la aldea escapando de la vista de los guardias de la aldea.

Bueno yo sé que no es una historia muy larga y tratare de que los demás capítulos sean un poco más largos, como ya dije es mi primer Fic, tratare de estar subiendo capítulos cuando pueda y bueno sin más les informo que tratare de contar la historia de Naruto junto a Jiraiya y su entrenamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

El relámpago negro

Capítulo 2

Nos quedamos en que Jiraiya escapo con Naruto de Konoha, avanzaron lo más que se pudo, pero por la condición de Naruto, desnutrición y cansancio por apenas recuperarse de sus heridas, no lograron avanzar más de unos 5 kilómetros, Jiraiya era consciente de que tomaría un par de días darse cuenta de la desaparición del niño, a pesar de eso, quería alejarse lo más posible, para no tener problemas con su ex alumno, el Yondaime Hokage.

Una vez que notó que Naruto estaba en su límite, decidió arribar en un pequeño prado, donde en unos pocos minutos armó un campamento, Naruto cayó víctima del cansancio, a decir verdad, el Sanín estaba impresionado, a sabiendas de su condición física, el aguanto un paso que, para cualquier civil, hubiese sido casi imposible aguantar, no cabía duda de que ese niño era hijo de Minato y Kushina, poseía esa vitalidad y fuerza tan característica del clan Uzumaki.

Mientras Naruto dormía el Gama Sanín recordaba los sucesos de aquella noche que todo se fue por la borda, aquella noche del 10 de octubre, el día del ataque del Kyubi, era una noche común en la aldea de Konoha cuando el demonio apareció, tras una lucha entre su el Yondaime y el Kyubi, finalmente con la ayuda de Kushina lograron diezmarlo, el problema era sellarlo, Minato decidió usar el sello del Shinigami, cuando invocó a el dios de la muerte, este dividió el chakra de Kyubi en 2 dando una mitad a cada uno de los hijos menores, restaba el espíritu del demonio, Minato pensó que su hijo mayor, Naruto, podría controlarlo, pero una vez que el sellado finalizó, un extraño chakra rojo rodeo el cuerpo del hijo mayor, aquel que tenía el espíritu de la bestia en su interior, entonces el niño abrió los ojos, esos ojos eran como los del Kyubi, tenían la pupila rasgada y eran de un color rojo carmesí, y aparecieron esas marcas en sus mejillas, al instante todos pensaron que el demonio se había apoderado del cuerpo del infante, fue entonces que el Shinigami hizo algo inesperado, en vez de devorar el alma del Yondaime, como debía de ser, mencionó estas palabras - _este niño es increíble, jajaja, acaban de traer al mundo al más grande destructor, tendrá el poder para arrasar pueblo como un relámpago que acaba con todo a su paso, su pago será el ver cómo es que él destruye todo lo que aman, jajajajajajajaja-_ después de eso el Shinigami desapareció y fue imposible el volverlo a convocar a este mundo.

Mientras que el Sanin divagaba en los recuerdos de esa noche en el subconsciente de Naruto este conversaba con cierto zorro demoniaco, -tu qué opinas Kurama-nii este hombre afirma que va a cuidarnos, ¿debería confiar en él? - le cuestionaba Naruto al enorme zorro en el que estaba recostado, a su vez que este le contestaba - _no lo sé Naruto, pero este hombre es poderoso y no detecto malas intenciones en él, de cualquier manera utilízalo para que te de entrenamiento físico, con su entrenamiento y el que hagamos juntos debería de bastar para volverte fuerte-_ las palabras de su hermano hicieron que Naruto se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente para cuando Naruto despertó Jiraiya ya tenía el desayuno listo, después de un desayuno rápido, continuaron con su viaje, a los pocos días, una vez ya alejados lo sufriente de la aldea, llegaron a un poblado donde Jiraiya compró algunos libros sobre historia y control de chakra para Naruto, a decir verdad, Jiraiya no era un buen maestro para un niño, así que opto por que el niño aprendiera un poco sobre control mientras el realizaba su tan afamada "investigación", un par de meses después Jiraiya estaba asombrado, con tan solo 5 años, a punto de cumplir los 6 Naruto estaba al nivel de un genin hablando en control de chakra, aunque este aún era deficiente.

El plan de Jiraiya era simple, enseñarle control de chakra y algunos jutsus, pero el control de chakra iba mal, así que tuvo una brillante idea, la única persona en que podía confiar para algo así y que sabía tenía un control preciso y perfecto de chakra, la sanin de las babosas Tsunade Senju, había escuchado algunos rumores de que estaba en una aldea cercana, asi que decidió emprender su búsqueda junto a Naruto.

Fue cosa de horas para que llegaran a la otra aldea, a un paso más agigantado, una vez en el pueblo no fue difícil encontrar a la gran perdedora del país del fuego, a decir verdad, en un principio ella estaba renuente a ayudar a un pervertido a criar a un niño y menos a entrenarlo, no fue hasta que Naruto tomo el uso de la palabra -por favor Tsunade-hime, yo sé que soy un fracaso y que quizá sea un caso perdido pero en unos pocos meses he logrado mejorar bastante solo leyendo un libro, escuche que usted es la nieta del famoso Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, yo quisiera ser tan fuerte como el- entonces Tsunade levanto una ceja ante las palabras del niño, su espíritu sin duda era fuerte, pero algo inseguro, de modo que ella tomo una decisión -te propongo un trato niño, si en una semana logras hacer al menos 2 clones de sombra, no solo te ayudare a volverte un shinobi como mi abuelo, también te daré esto- y apunto a su collar el cual solía pertenecer al mismísimo Shodaime.

Naruto entusiasmado le pidió a Jiraiya que le enseñara esa técnica lo más pronto posible, en un principio Jiraiya le mostro el jutsu y sus pasos, aunque Naruto no entendió nada de lo que le dijo, en el libro estaba un poco mejor ilustrado y con algunos consejos de Kurama y el seguir con su demás entrenamiento le ayudó a poder crear 3 clones al finalizar el plazo.

Cuando Naruto le mostro esto ella quedo impresionada, ya que incluso para un genin es complicado hacer 3 clones, de tal forma que no le quedó más opción que cumplir con su promesa, al día siguiente Tsunade y su protegida, una joven de 11 años llamada Shizune partieron de aventuras junto a Naruto y Jiraiya.

Aunque estuvieron viajando por un tiempo el entrenamiento de Naruto era el mismo todos los días, era cosa de despertar antes del amanecer, comenzar con un poco de acondicionamiento físico que todos los días incrementaba un poco más, para después de desayunar trabajar en control de chakra hasta la hora de la comida, después de eso, los tres clones junto al original practicarían taijutsu y jugarían ajedrez para que desarrollara sus habilidades estratégicas, acto seguido era más control de chakra.

Ese fue su entrenamiento hasta que cumplió los 7 años de edad, cabe destacar que conforme fue aumentando su nivel de chakra y su control también aumento el número de clones que utilizaba, por ende, los resultados se maximizaron, fue entonces que se aumentó al entrenamiento el control de chakra elemental por parte del gama sanin, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Naruto era afín a las 5 naturalezas de chakra.

Fue un entrenamiento arduo por un año, ya que en ese tiempo no solo comenzó a preparar las 5 naturalezas de chakra, también a su entrenamiento de control de chakra con Tsunade se aumentó el ninjutsu médico, el uso de chakra en armas, y en los músculos para mejorar la resistencia, aumentar la velocidad, y aumentar la fuerza, en este lapso de tiempo fue cuando se formó un lazo más familiar entre estos 3, al mismo tiempo que se desarrolló una relación de amistad, casi de hermandad con Shizune, no está demás decir que fue un año muy productivo ya que con el uso de clones Naruto no hizo nada más que avanzar y hacerse aún más fuerte.

La siguiente etapa de su entrenamiento comenzó aproximadamente a los 8 años y medio cuando se trasladaron al país del remolino (Uzushiogakure), antiguo hogar del clan Uzumaki, donde Naruto seria incluido en el mundo del Kenjutsu y Fuinjutsu, es decir, el arte de la espada y del sellado, al mismo tiempo, gracias al entrenamiento con los clones, no descuidó sus otros entrenamientos y se dedicó a perfeccionar algunos jutsus.

El siguiente punto importante que destacar fue cuando Naruto aprendió el rasengan y las cadenas de chakra, el rasengan fue directamente de la mano de Jiraiya y las cadenas de chakra fue bajo la instrucción de Tsunade que aun recordaba algunas cosas que le dijo su abuela Mito Uzumaki respecto al uso y el poder de las cadenas que solamente el clan Uzumaki podía utilizar y algunos cuantos forasteros que dedicaban su vida entera a querer formar parte del clan.

Durante este tiempo Tsunade opto por tomar a Naruto como su hijo adoptivo al ser un huérfano, es decir Naruto es un Senju, es Naruto Senju, también es importante mencionar que nuestro protagonista rubio con las puntas rojizas firma tanto el contrato de los sapos como las babosas.

Este entrenamiento en Uzu duró hasta que Naruto cumplió 12 años, tiempo después Tsunade se dirige junto a Shizune a Konoha para alistar su casa donde vivirá junto a Naruto y a su protegida, mientras que Jiraiya y Naruto fueron a entrenar al monte Myoboku para que Naruto obtenga el máximo poder que ofrece el contrato de los sapos.

Ya sé, es demasiado descriptivo y lineal, pero considero necesario hacer estas aclaraciones sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto Senju, para no dejar lagunas o incógnitas que ni yo pueda contestar, espero y les guste, hoy eh subido capitulo doble por que eh tenido el tiempo, trataré de subir al menos uno cada 3 días para que no se pierda la historia, como aclaración me gustaría preguntar si les gustaría que tuviera lemon o simplemente romance y aventura. Espero les esté gustando y a pesar de que parece que dije todo sobre su entrenamiento, deje algunas sorpresas entre líneas para explotar más adelante, también quiero aclarar que la relación que hay es como de unos padres a un hijo, de igual modo gracias por leer se despide ManUzuNami


	3. Chapter 3

EL RELAMPAGO NEGRO

Capítulo 3.

Comenzamos con un Naruto de 12 años de edad, en el monte Myoboku, -estoy muy impresionado Jiraiya-chan, el muchacho tiene mucho talento en tan solo una semana logró mantenerse totalmente inmóvil para absorber la energía natural- dice Fukasaku (el sapo amarillo que entrenó a Jiraiya) al sanin, a lo que Jiraiya responde -tienes razón es asombroso lo dominó incluso mejor que yo, de no ser por su falta de experiencia en la lucha y en el campo de batalla tal vez ya me habría superado- a lo que el anciano sapo contesta -quizás él sea el niño de la profecía, incluso ahora entrena para que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la energía natural y poder acceder más rápido al sanin mode y con más poder (esto sería ya que su cuerpo al acostumbrarse a la energía natural seria cosa de instantes para que absorba grandes cantidades de chakra natural y como está acostumbrado su cuerpo la absorberá cada vez que se quede quieto de este modo prolongando indefinidamente el sanin mode), si lo logra quizás si te supere gaky- al escuchar eso Jiraiya hizo un puchero algo infantil pero en su interior se sentía lleno de orgullo, mientras pensaba - _este niño no solo domina el rasengan y las 5 naturalezas de chakra, también logro combinar el rasengan con esas naturalezas y ahora comenzó a mezclar estas naturalezas usando sub elementos, no cabe duda que será el shinobi más poderoso que este mundo mire-_

Entonces Shima (esposa de Fukasaku) al mirar el avance y los pasos agigantados de Naruto en su entrenamiento le menciona a Fukasaku -el niño tiene talento, porque no lo llevas a la caverna de los espíritus-, esa cueva es un lugar sagrado donde aquel que logre cruzarla no solo aumentara su chakra y su conexión con la energía natural así como su control también obtendrá una gran energía espiritual que lo volverá prácticamente invencible, a lo que el viejo sapo le responde -el niño es bueno, y ya es muy fuerte, pero aún no está listo, además no podemos olvidar su relación de hermanos con el Kyubi y mucho menos las palabras del Shinigami, primero necesitamos estar seguros de que no se volverá en ese destructor que dijo el dios de la muerte- Jiraiya asintió a sus palabras mientras que Shima solo agachaba la cabeza, ella sabía que el niño no era malo y que era imposible que hiciera tales daños al mundo, el Kyubi sin embargo era otro asunto, no sabían si de verdad se debería confiar en él.

El tiempo paso y Naruto terminó su entrenamiento en el Monte Myoboku, así que emprendió junto a su maestro y figura paterna Jiraiya el camino hacia Konoha.

Pasaron algunos días para que arribaran a la aldea, en el camino no se dijo mucho ya que Naruto no quería volver a ese lugar donde lo trataron tan mal, en sus días de huérfano, a pesar de eso él era consciente de que era el Hogar de sus maestros y figuras paternas Jiraiya y Tsunade o como el los llamaba Ero-sanin y Ka-chan, y mucho a su pesar tendría que volver a ese lugar algún día, la ventaja es que ya no sería débil, podría defenderse.

A unos kilómetros de la aldea donde hicieron su primer campamento la vez que huyeron de la hoja, Jiraiya se detiene abruptamente y dice -escúchame Naruto sé que te has vuelto muy fuerte pero no quiero que tomes represalias en contra de la aldea, también te voy a pedir que te límites y no muestres tu poder a menos que sea muy necesario, ya que al ser el contenedor de Kurama será mejor que tengas un perfil bajo y parezcas débil para que no te teman más de lo que lo hacen, también quería darte esto- se trataba de una pequeña banda para el brazo de Naruto -se trata de un sello de gravedad, te ayudará a entrenar y volverte más poderoso y rápido, al mismo tiempo que te hará ver más lento y torpe en tu tiempo en la academia y dentro de la aldea- a lo que Naruto solo asintió y prosiguió a colocarse la banda en el brazo, al inyectarle una cantidad de chakra sintió su cuerpo muy pesado y una enorme dificultad al moverse, entonces Jiraiya lo abraza y le desea la mejor de las suertes y le dice -Tendremos que separarnos aquí, yo tengo una misión que atender antes de volver, al llegar a las puertas de la aldea suprime todo tu chakra con un sello de supresión y preséntate como Naruto Senju el hijo adoptivo de Tsunade Senju y diles que tu maestro falleció en un ataque de unos ninjas renegados de otras aldeas, a pesar de que fueron vencedores de esa cruzada tu maestro sufrió una grave lesión y falleció debido a ella, y por ultimo pórtate bien en la escuela y no causes muchos problemas- esto último lo dijo con una voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos después se abrazaron como un padre despidiéndose de su hijo.

Después de esa emotiva despedida Naruto continuo su camino a Konoha bastante despacio y con algunas dificultades para caminar, aun no se acostumbraba a soportar todo ese peso, al llegar a la aldea hizo lo que el gama sanin le dijo y los anbu lo llevaron de inmediato ante el Hokage y mandaron llamar a Tsunade para realizar el papeleo sobre su inclusión a la aldea y su estancia en la academia.

Una vez en la torre del Hokage y con Tsunade presente comenzó la charla, Naruto se presentó amablemente ante el Hokage, mientras que este devolvía el saludo solo podía pensar - _maldito demonio, como te atreves a volver después de tanto, estabas mejor fuera de mi vida-_ la mirada que lanzaba Minato no era para nada santa, es más se moría de ganas por lanzársele encima y estrellarle un rasengan en el rostro, pero tuvo que controlarse, después de unos momentos de dialogo se llegó a la conclusión de que Naruto entraría a la academia junto a los de su edad, así como también se decidió que viviría junto a su madre adoptiva.

Una vez que salieron de la torre Naruto abrazó a Tsunade con cariño diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañó en su estancia en el monte Myoboku.

Una semana después Naruto se presentó en la academia ninja para presentar los exámenes correspondientes para saber en qué grupo estaría si en el de los civiles o el de los herederos de clan que usualmente eran los que se volverían shinobi, sin problemas entró en el grupo de los herederos de clan, después de todo él era el heredero de un clan fundador de la hoja, era un Senju, probablemente cuando tuviera la edad le impondrán la ley de crianza para que el clan Senju vuelva a nacer.

(Nota del autor, en esta historia el clan Uchiha no habrá sido erradicado ya que los necesito vivos para algunas cosas)

En algún lugar de la aldea de la hoja por la tarde el Hokage llega a su hogar disponiéndose a descansar, cuando su esposa lo aborda con un beso, al no recibir respuesta de este le pregunta - ¿Qué te pasa Minato? Desde hace una semana te noto muy molesto, ni siquiera le hablas a los niños, Kasumi y Menma necesitan a su padre- a lo que Minato contesta -él ha regresado, el demonio volvió y eso no es lo peor, regresó con la protección del clan Senju y Tsunade-sama se aseguró de tener protección por parte del feudal, además estará en el mismo salón que nuestros hijos, no sé qué problemas acarreara, según Tsunade-sama, su unión con el Kyubi rompió todo lazo sanguíneo con sus progenitores o cualquier otro familiar, pero a pesar de eso no puedo estar tranquilo, no sabemos cuánto de su chakra ha recuperado y menos si puede hacer uso de él desde su sello, eso es otro problema, no logré sentir su sello cuando estuve cerca de él- ante estas palabras Kushina entro en shock, no pudo decir nada solo abrazar a su marido y esperar que pase lo mejor.

Al día siguiente en la academia llega Naruto en busca de su grupo asignado, al llamar a la puerta es recibido por dos chunin uno llamado Iruka y el otro de nombre Mizuky, ambos encargados de impartir clases a ese grupo que comenzaba a cursar su último año en la academia ninja, una vez dentro entregó el documento firmado por el Hokage y por el jounin que le impartió su otra prueba, entonces fue presentado ante el grupo como Naruto Senju, ante estos todos se asombraron pero en particular dos personas un niño de nombre Sasuke y una niña bastante atractiva de nombre Nao, ambos pertenecientes al clan Uchiha.

Naruto paso a tomar asiento junto a un niño que se encontraba solo al final de la clase de nombre Shino Aburame…

Es así como comienza la aventura de nuestro héroe en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, que aventuras le esperaran como un shinobi, como reaccionaran sus hermanos al conocerlo, que clase de relación desarrollara con sus compañeros, estas y otras preguntas más en el próximo episodio del relámpago negro o en ingles the black lighting se despide su amigo, novato y vecino ManUzuNami.


End file.
